Through My Eyes
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Usagi and Relena both face fighting against thier own wars, Relena is fighting the colony war and Usagi the middle east. When Usagi is hit by a Youma her and Relena switch lives. The only one who notices the new Relena is Heero.


Hey! This is a fic I promised I would write a long time ago. If you didn't see the preview then the story will be totally new to you. I hope you like it. I finally have the chance to write it! Yay! Well any ways.. How about some character info eh?  
  
Ages:  
  
Usagi: 18  
  
Inner scouts: 18  
  
Outer scouts: 21  
  
Hotaru: 14  
  
Mamoru: 22  
  
(no Reeni in this story! Sorry!)  
  
*******************  
  
Gundam Wing:  
  
Hiiro:19  
  
Relena: 19  
  
Duo, Quatre, Wufei: 19  
  
Trowa: 20  
***************  
  
TO THE STORY!  
  
*************-Sailor World-**************  
  
Usagi looked left and right examining the outdoors. She slowly stepped out, wrapping her robe tighter around her. It was only 30 degrees but the wind chill made it feel like 0. She slowly tiptoed to the end of the driveway spotting what she was after. She quickly grabbed the newspaper and rushed back to the house. She remembered how she used to read the newspaper but she had given up on all of that.  
  
Lately things for her were too hectic. Only her parents wanted to see the newspaper. The only thing they would find in it was her. She had been on the front page for weeks now. She hated how they lied so much and tried to cover up what they thought was bad. She had always hated the press ever since the first newspaper containing her.  
All she fought for was peace but things seemed to be stuck in a puddle of mud. People now were stubborn and didn't want to listen to her. If they just gave up on war they would find what they were looking for, peace. The only way they thought they could get it was fighting it out. She spoke several times a week to many people but only few listened.  
She opened the front door to her house and let the warm air greet her. She felt the after chills run down her back and she shivered slightly. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen where her family waited for the newspaper. She laid it down on the table and walked towards the stairs. Just as she laid her foot on the first step her father stopped her.  
"Looks like another bad one honey" he stated glumly.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and continued up the stairs. "I don't even wanna know" she grumbled .  
Usagi walked into her room and closed the door for privacy. This was one of the only times she would get it. Today she was totally free. Unless another youma attacked, which had been happening lately. She found herself in two wars at the same time. One for the middle- east and one against Galaxia.  
  
Even though she had never seen Galaxia, all of her workers had mentioned her right before they had died. None of them had been real tough to battle but they did get stronger every time. Her friends managed as well as she did and they hadn't had many complications.  
  
She hadn't gotten to see her friends in almost a month since she had started speaking around the world. Every day she found herself more busier than ever and she didn't have time to spend time with her friends. She wished she could go shopping with Mina like the old times at least every day or got to the arcade to hangout but those were never options anymore.  
  
Sometimes she found she would just rather give up but her heart told her not to. Usagi laid down on her bed in the middle of her thoughts. She watched as snow slowly fell to the ground but did not stick. Images of the times she had spent with her friends flashed through her head. She then remembered someone else. Mamoru had already gone to Harvard for college and wouldn't be back for another year. In the beginning she found herself missing him like crazy but bow she found that she rarely thought about him.  
  
It drove her crazy when this happened. She wondered why she felt like this toward him. She loved him right? Usagi huddled smaller into a ball. She buried her head in her knees and closed her eyes. Sometimes it felt like what she said he never took in him and he was always in a different world. Yes, he was nice to her and gentle but he never seemed to want to talk or be around her that much. Or maybe it was because he did not love her like she loved him?  
  
Usagi felt the tears swell up in her eyes and created a puddle. One slowly fell to the comforter of her bed and sunk inside. She felt a hole burn in her throat. She just wished she knew everything and there were no unknowns. She stared out the window and watched as the small white flakes softly floated to the ground.  
She had so much pressure and stress around her. She just wish she had never talked about peace though she knew it was right. She wanted to help everyone so there would be no more. She couldn't stand death at all. Sometimes she saw images flash before her eyes of bloodshed and hatred. She couldn't stand anyone having to do with it.  
  
Over all she had been so many wars in her life. She had to fight the ones that could not be stopped, such as the youmas but the war now could be stopped. Was she the right person for the job?  
Usagi buried her head in a pillow and let her tears seep into the soft fabric. She just wished there wasn't any of this. Her life could be so peaceful, but she had to be Sailor Moon and she had to be the peacemaker.  
  
Slowly she felt everything start to fade away. Her breathing softened and became silent. Her last tear slowly slid down her cheek and then her eyelids were still. She felt her body go numb and she drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************** -Gundam World-  
  
Relena glared out of the window and sighed as she watched mobile suits take off to space outside. Today she was here visiting her brother who was controlling over his own fighting group, the White Fang. She was waiting for him to meet her but at the moment he was busy.  
  
She felt as if she was stuck in the middle of everything. She was her own fighting force. She had to hope for peace as she tried to convince the people of earth and the colonies. The only people she knew that were trying to stop the whole thing were the Gundam Pilots. The only one she had met and tried to chase at the moment was Hiiro Yui. Hiiro had been trying to defeat her brother for months now and each had gotten hurt but not yet killed. She had multiple times tried to stop them both but they never listened.  
The reason for her trip here was to try and stop her brother. She had to create peace before things got worse. There had been many plans to destroy all of earth but most had been stopped. Some were still continuing though and the Gundam Pilots were fighting against it as she spoke. As she poke men were dying for no reason and she had to stop the death.  
  
Suddenly Relena's thoughts were ripped when the automatic door opened to the command room. She knew automatically to look up. Her brother was about a foot or two taller than her and she was never able to look him in the eye. She glared at him madly and stepped up to him.  
  
"Zechs, stop, now" she demanded angrily at her brother. She pointed to the window where more mobile suits were taking off as she spoke.  
  
"Relena, how many times have I told you, nothing will keep me away from war" her brother answered in his horsed voice. His voice was like a low whisper and scratchy too. Relena knew he could speak better but she kept herself out of the little matter.  
"So you don't care about any of their lives?" she asked, her teeth grinding together.  
  
"They are fighting for glory and to end this war for our side" Zechs answered turning his back and heading back into the room he had come from.  
Relena followed him and watched as he sat down in his large chair. She stood a few feet behind him her head facing the ground. Her brother didn't understand obviously. Peace did not come from war. He couldn't understand that peace only came by talking it out calmly and work out compromises. Nobody understood that but her brother was smart, she knew he could figure that out.  
"Glory? You call that glory?" she asked calmly but her voice rose slightly as she got even angrier with him. Her fists clenched into tight balls at her side and she glanced up and noticed he had stood up from his chair.  
He walked up to Relena and placed his hands on her shoulders and looked down at her face. She turned so she would not have to look in her brother's eyes. A pout appeared in her face. She then felt him grab her chin to face him. He let go and she kept her head at where he had left it.  
"Relena, you are a great sister, but please stay out of this. You don't understand anything of this" he stated. He let go of her and walked toward the window, looking at his soldiers, taking off for space.  
"I don't understand?!" she got angrier and she took a step towards him.  
  
"It's you and everyone else trying to fight a war that don't understand!" she yelled.  
  
Zechs turned and looked at her for a moment and stared down into her eyes. "Leave" he stated quietly. Though it had come out like a harsh command. Relena knew he was not happy and that he could get overly angry if she stayed angry.  
  
She glanced at him one more time and sighed. She turned herself and headed towards the doors that then opened for her when she walked toward them. The doors closed behind her and her brother was out of sight completely. How could he do this? Relena felt a tear flow down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. She had to stay strong in order to stop this.  
  
Somewhere deep down though she knew just herself, could not stop this war. If no one listened to her then there was no hope. Relena bit her lip in frustration. And walked towards where her limo awaited. She shook her head and tried to keep in her threatening tears. She then became aware of a couple flashing lights. She looked up and saw the many news reporters. She ignored them and walked right to the limo where her driver opened the door for her.  
Relena watched as many landscapes went by as her limo drove on, back to her home. She rarely got to go home and actually take a rest but today she had taken a break. She just needed some time to think.  
  
How was she going to convince the people of the colonies and the earth that war was not what they wanted. Didn't they see how much it had already destroyed them? She remembered how part of the war had killed her own father, or both her fathers. Her first father had died earlier and her foster father had died about a month ago. All of the fighting had been going on even before she was born. Hadn't they had enough?  
Relena felt the limo slowly come to a stop and the driver stepped out to open the door for her. She felt as if she couldn't concentrate on anything she was so depressed. She wished someone would comfort her but there was no one. The one she secretly liked totally despised her. She shook her head form the nonsense. She was old enough to handle this. She could take anything. She had almost died several times, she was able to handle anything.  
Relena stepped into her bedroom and dropped her purse on a chair. She walked over to her large bed and collapsed. She hadn't gotten any sleep from all the business meetings and speeches she had had. Now she could finally get caught up. Relena laid there for a moment thinking of things that might come her way on preventing her to stop the war but before she had any reply to her fears she was sound asleep.  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter! I meant it to be really short. I usually like introducing the characters first and all. Don't worry the gundam pilots will be in the story soon. Right now I have to get Usagi and Relena down. Ne ways thanks for readin! Please Review!  
  
~*Usagi Princess*~ 


End file.
